


Дикпик

by Loinarie, WTF Detective Conan 2021 (WTFDetectiveConan)



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dick Pics, M/M, Masturbation, Раскрытие личности
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29585457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loinarie/pseuds/Loinarie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFDetectiveConan/pseuds/WTF%20Detective%20Conan%202021
Summary: Шиничи все ожидал от исчезнувшего год назад Кида.Но не дикпика на собственный телефон, это точно.
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Detective Conan texts 2021, Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Дикпик

Дикпик

Шиничи мучительно открыл глаза, щурясь от головной боли, и широко зевнул. В комнате было душно, пахло потными телами, перегаром и… блевотиной? Фу…  
Кудо выкарабкался из постели, удивленный тем, что спит один, всё-таки гостей у Сузуки было много, а особняк они выбрали не очень большой, и по два человека в комнате было нормально. Впрочем, сосед, точнее соседи — трое парней — нашлись на полу. Один завернулся в штору, сладко посапывал и пускал слюни на дорогущий ковер, второй обретался в луже своей же блевотины у двери в туалет, от третьего была видна лишь нога, на которую Шиничи наступил, вставая. Что последний делал под кроватью, осталось загадкой.  
Впрочем, неважной загадкой.  
Шиничи распахнул шторы и окна, впустив в комнату солнечный свет и свежий воздух. Послышался отчаянный стон, но Кудо не обратил на него никакого внимания, переступая через тело и направляясь в душ.  
Слава богу, хоть и он был пьян, но ввалился именно в свою комнату, куда закинул вещи — рюкзак валялся у двери в ванную комнату. Ополоснувшись, переодевшись, почистив зубы и справив нужду, детектив побрел на поиски Сузуки.  
Его соседи, чертыхаясь и стеная, начали просыпаться и, под звуки потревоженных зомби, Шиничи вышел в коридор.  
Соноко обнаружилась в главном зале, явно страдающая от головной боли. Впрочем, девушка выглядела, как обычно, на все сто и даже похмелье не лишило ее лица свежести и красоты. Макото, позевывая, пил кофе. Каратист не пил спиртного, лишь пригубил вечером шампанское, когда говорили первый тост, и поэтому был бодр как огурчик и радовался новому дню.  
— Доброе утро, братишка. Как спалось? — Соноко усмехнулась, жестом подзывая служанку.  
— Отлично, сестренка. Кофе покрепче и несладкий пирог на ваш вкус. Благодарю.  
— Ха, ты не меняешься, — Соноко помахала рукой в воздухе. — Такой же раздражающий. Кстати, знаешь, что я нашла?  
Лицо девушки внезапно исказилось в очень похабной и лукавой улыбке, а брови задвигались верх-вниз.  
Шиничи приподнял бровь и с невозмутимым видом поинтересовался:  
— И что же?  
— Соноко, это некрасиво, копаться в чужих телефонах, — неожиданно прервал их Макото. На его лицо набежала тень, спортсмен был напряжен и зол.  
Детектив изумленно вздернул вторую бровь. Кегоку был не из тех, кто ревнует просто так, значит это было что-то серьезное.  
Соноко вытащила телефон из сумочки — телефон Шиничи! — и, введя пароль, что-то начала искать. Потеряв дар речи от наглости (откуда она знала его пароль!?), Кудо лишь молча наблюдал, как Макото резко вырывает смартфон из рук невесты и бросает в его руки.  
Едва успев перехватить, детектив растерянно уставился на экран, где была открыта галерея.  
— Думаю, ты найдешь там кое-что интересное! — захохотала Соноко, пока Макото поджимал губы и злился, едва не раздавив кружку. По крайней мере, треск раздался вполне отчетливо.  
Завершив свою пакость (а то, что это была именно она, Шиничи не сомневался), Сузуки отвернулась к Кегоку и поцеловала его, шепча что-то на ухо. Каратист смягчился, но хмурость никуда не ушла.  
Кудо начал листать фото.  
Видимо, в какой-то момент, телефон он где-то оставил, потому что снимать он не любил, но фотографий было много.  
Очень много.  
Принесли кофе и пирог, лимонный, все-таки слуги его еще помнят.  
Пьяные и не очень тела, несколько доказательств того, что на вечеринку пронесли наркотики (Шиничи скрупулезно отправил фото Соноко, но та лишь улыбнулась, видимо, уже сама это сделала), алкоголь, конкурсы, о, а вот и доказательство того, что фотографировал точно не не он — Шиничи на фото расслабленно держал в руке бокал, на его лицо отбрасывали тени и разноцветный свет фейерверки, гремящие вдалеке. Он помнил этот момент, тогда ему хотелось побыть одному и он спрятался на балконе. Но он не помнил там больше никого…  
Пролистав еще немного фото и замер, поперхнувшись кофе.  
Член.  
Аккуратный, ровный, с гладко выбритыми яичками, с каплей смазки на головке.  
Блядский член крупным планом, который решительно держала рука, облаченная в белую перчатку.  
Слишком знакомую перчатку.  
Соноко захихикала, заметив его реакцию. Шиничи резко закрыл фото и убрал телефон, ощущая, как по щекам распространяется жар.  
— Кид-сама был на нашей вечеринке! — восторженно воскликнула Сузуки, до сих пор немножко влюбленная в вора. — Ты видел его пресс? Конечно, он почти полностью закрыт рубашкой, но...  
— Может быть, это был подражатель! — зло возразил Шиничи, но понимая, что слишком уж похожи перчатки на оригинальные.  
В этот момент распахнулись двери и в зал продефилировала длинноволосая красавица со жгучими карими глазами. За ней, позевывая и спотыкаясь брел лохматый парень, который остановился в дверях, явно поджидая кого-то.  
— Кайто-кун, что ты застрял? — позвала красавица, даже не обернувшись, дошла до стола и приветливо улыбнулась сидящим. — Доброе утро, Сузуки-сан, Кегоку-сан, Кудо-сан.  
— Доброе, Коидзуми-сан! Как спалось? — Соноко, как обычно, была в курсе всех новостей, имен и подробностей, поэтому легко идентифицировала незнакомку. — Как ваши друзья?  
— Сейчас подойдут, Аоко-кун нехорошо, — хмыкнула она. — Я — Коидзуми Акако, если вы меня не помните.  
Шиничи покопался в памяти, но момент знакомства как-то испарился. Наконец ко столу подползли и остальные. Лохматый парень, кого-то неуловимо напоминавший, Хакуба и висевшая на нем девушка, похожая на Ран. В первое мгновение Кудо растерялся, не понимая, почему она пришла с незнакомыми ей людьми, но хриплый голос девушки расставил все точки над и:  
— Извините, мне нездоровиться… Ох, моя голова, Кайто… Сделай что-нибудь…  
— Что я могу сделать, Дураоко? Лекарства от глупости не завезли, — начал отчитывать ее лохматый, приглаживая волосы и повернулся уже к Соноко. — Минералки или рассола не найдется?  
Сузуки широко распахнула глаза, неверяще переводя взгляд с Кайто на Шиничи.  
— О-о-о-о-о! — глубокомысленно выдала девушка, выхватывая телефон и делая снимок. — Вы близнецы, разлученные в детстве?  
Шиничи посмотрел на парня и пораженно ахнул — с приглаженными и не стоящими торчком волосами тот был действительно копией Кудо.  
— Почему я тебя раньше не видела! — продолжила Соноко, растерянная и непонимающая. — Я бы точно обратила внимание…  
— Он не учиться как мы, — прервал ее Хакуба. — Извините, Сузуки-сан, но можете так не кричать, голова очень сильно болит.  
— Я сдаю все семинары, коллоквиумы и прочее онлайн, а экзамены экстерном. Я очень много путешествую по миру, поэтому у меня не получается учиться как вы.  
— О, так ты тот самый таинственный Куроба Кайто! — воскликнула Соноко, но тут же пристыженно понизила голос. — Я все гадала, почему я тебя не вижу!  
Парень поморщился и попросил у подошедшей служанки минералки на всех, горячий шоколад и ещё что-нибудь шоколадное на десерт. Хакуба выбрал для себя и тихо стенающей рядом Аоко крепко заваренный чай с молоком и печенье. Девушка благодарно что-то пробурчала себе под нос и уткнулась головой в бок блондина.  
— Моя история довольно скучна… — отозвался Куроба. Дверь вновь открылась и в зал прошла Ран, сияющая и свежая. На ее губах играла лёгкая улыбка. Поздоровавшись со всеми, она села за стол, кинув на Шиничи задумчивый, грустный взгляд.  
Соноко, явно решившая, что собралось достаточно людей для представления, громко заявила, подтолкнув подругу под локоть.  
— О, ты представляешь, Кид-сама присутствовал на моей вечеринке! И заснял дикпик на телефон Кудо!  
Этот комментарии заставил всех перевести взгляд на вышеупомянутого. К сожалению, Кида не наблюдалось, и все посмотрели на детектива.  
Шиничи горько застонал. Ран моргнула несколько раз и нахмурилась. Кайто вскинул ошарашенный взгляд на Соноко, поперхнулся, посмотрел на Кудо, Аоко округлила глаза и рот, мгновенно забыв о плохом самочувствии, Сагуру подавился и закашлялся, пытаясь отдышаться. Акако звонко рассмеялась, смахивая с глаз слезы.  
— Что? — наконец выдавил Куроба, в его широко распахнутых глазах читалась настоящая паника. — Что сделал Кид-сама?  
— Дикпик! — с веселой непосредственностью заявила Соноко, широко ухмыляясь. — Невероятный, прекрасный, замечательный дикпик, сделанный на телефон Кудо Шиничи во время вечеринки у Сузуки!  
С каждым словом Шиничи все больше хотел провалиться под землю.  
И внезапно бросил взгляд на Куробу, настолько растерянного и ошарашенного, что стало немного боязно за парня: казалось, что под его ногами раскрылись ворота в ад.  
— Я знала! — Аоко подпрыгнула на стуле, возбужденная и счастливая. — Кид — гей!  
Хакуба кашлянул в сторону, его плечи тряслись от едва сдерживаемого смеха.  
Куроба резко встал со своего места и чуть ли не бегом рванул на выход, зажимая рот руками — сам парень буквально позеленел.  
Никто не обратил на это внимания, занятые обсуждением, и Шиничи скользнул за ним, хватая со стола бутылку воды. Куробе явно было плохо.  
Звуки рвоты из туалета были ожидаемы.  
— Ты в порядке? — постучался Шиничи, но не дождался ответа. — У меня есть вода.  
— Захо… ди….  
Кудо молча отдал бутылку и парень жадно выпил почти треть, прежде чем его снова затошнило.  
Кудо вздохнул и присел рядом, проводя рукой по напряжённой спине.  
— У меня всегда было поганое похмелье, — слабо пробормотал Куроба. — Даже если выпить чуть чуть, а я вчера нехило так перебрал.  
— Зачем тогда встал? И когда ты лег?  
— В том то и дело, что не помню, я слишком переб… блюэээээ….  
Снова склонившись над белым другом, парень избавился от остатков воды и прильнул к бутылке.  
На самом деле было достаточно рано — всего половина первого. Вечеринка должна была закончиться часов в шесть, но многие разбрелись раньше. Шиничи лег около часа, Ран точно ушла до него. Соноко, как хозяйка, могла уйти не раньше двух.  
— Думаю, что я лег очень поздно, — мрачно пробормотал Куроба, борясь с позывами. Тошнить ему было нечем, но желудок все равно спазмировал, выталкивая все свое несуществующее содержимое.  
Пальцы несчастного до побелевших костяшек вцепились в ободок унитаза и Шиничи с интересом осмотрел часы, видневшиеся из-под рукава рубашки. Вполне приличные по стоимости, простой студент вряд ли себе такие позволит… Таг Хаер?  
— О Господи, что я вчера натворил? — обреченно простонал Кайто, отбрасывая бутылку. — Я сотворил самую ужасную на свете ошибку…  
Конечно, Кудо было очень интересно, какую ошибку совершил парень, но решил не лезть в его дела.  
Вернулись обратно они вместе. Куроба был ещё бледен и шатался, но он выглядел гораздо лучше, лицо, хоть еще было бледным, хотя бы не отдавало зеленью.  
Служанка успела принести заказы, пока они отсутствовали. Куроба плюхнулся за свое место и отодвинул угощение в сторону. На столе так же обнаружился белый конверт, в который любопытный Куроба тут же сунул нос, но тут же закрыл его, покраснев от ярости. Злобно рыкнув в сторону смеющихся друзей, Кайто вцепился в печенье и с остервенением начал его грызть.  
Кудо с интересом оглядел конверт. Интересно, что там?  
Накамори, заметив его интерес, широко усмехнулась и захихикала в чашку. Что там могло быть? Вряд ли письмо, может фотографии?  
Покончив с горячим шоколадом, Куроба спрятал конверт и, чеканя шаг, покинул помещение. Хакуба усмехнулся.  
— Не думал я, что он выиграет спор, — блондин покачал головой. — Ладно, надо хоть поздравить его, а то уже который год…  
Кудо встретился взглядом с Хакубой, который неожиданно ему подмигнул, и допил кофе.  
— Шиничи, мы можем поговорить? — Ран встала со своего места, ее лицо было неожиданно серьезным.  
Детектив облизнул внезапно пересохшие губы и кивнул. Соноко чуть улыбнулась ему и кивнула, подбадривая, чего он от девушки уж точно не ожидал.  
Мори вышла на балкон, закрытый тяжелыми портьерами и Кудо решительно отправился за ней, прихватив чашку с кофе.  
Ран оперлась на перила балкона и неторопливо пила чай. Она молчала. Шиничи тоже молчал, грея руки о чашку. Пауза затянулась настолько, что стала неловкой  
— О чем ты хотела поговорить? — наконец сдался он, вздыхая. — Опять…  
— Я хотела сказать, что прощаю, — девушка оглянулась назад и чуть улыбнулась. — Ты причинил мне немало боли, но я понимаю, почему ты молчал.  
— Извини, — растерянно склонил голову парень. — Я виноват перед тобой… мы можем начать… все с начала?  
— Конечно. Мы вряд-ли станем так же близки, как раньше, но можем попробовать.  
Шиничи благодарно улыбнулся Ран и заключил ее в объятия. Девушка не возражала. От знакомого цветочного запаха закружилась голова, сердце защемило, но он понимал, что уже давно все кончилось и прощение пришло слишком поздно. 

Два года молчания со стороны Ран сделали свое дело, отдалив их друг от друга так далеко, что уже было не исправить и не вернуть их прошлые отношения. И Шиничи, понимая, что полностью это заслужил, принял ее обиду и отошел в сторону, не мешая.  
Три года назад Кудо смог наконец-то полностью покончить с Черной Организацией, спустя еще год Хайбара смогла разработать антидот к апотоксину, и Шиничи вернулся обратно, похоронив свою жизнь, как Конана.  
Единственным человеком, кому он рассказал всю историю от начала до конца была Ран.  
Она была зла и обижена, и, недолго думая, просто залепила ему пощечину и ушла, бросив напоследок, что она и ее отец были просто удобным прикрытием. И что они могли погибнуть, даже не зная, за что, и вина в этом была бы только его, как человека, который не смог довериться своей подруге. Не то, чтобы Шиничи этого не понимал.  
Потом она долго с ним не разговаривала и игнорировала его существование всеми возможными силами. Она достигла в этом невероятных высот — он так и не смог пробиться сквозь ее молчание.  
Ран, возможно, чувствовала себя преданной..  
Два года молчания и игнорирования сделали свое дело — Шиничи все ещё любил Мори, но это уже была любовь, покрытая пеплом и грустью, больше как к другу, чем любимому человеку. Это было печально, но закономерно.  
И он отпустил ее.  
Шиничи тогда казалось, что его сердце просто разобьётся, но оно выдержало. Счастье Ран было важнее его чувств, как бы это нелепо не звучало. Он потерял ее в тот момент, когда решил не рассказывать ей правду.  
И он с головой погрузился в расследования-убийства-кражи и прочие дела, параллельно нагоняя школьную программу и сдавая экзамены, намереваясь поступить на факультет, связанный с криминалистикой.  
И тогда всерьез взялся за охоту на Кида. Вор особо разошелся как раз после падения Черной Организации, и с его помощью была обнаружена еще одна из их ячеек, связанная с охотой на некий очень редкий драгоценный камень. Большего они вытащить из этих людей не смогли.  
А Кайто Кид начал устраивать свои представления чуть ли не по десяток за месяц, будто куда-то торопился… Или от чего-то убегал топя себя в адреналине, до боли этим напоминая самого Шиничи. Одна из его краж чуть не закончилась плачевно для самого вора, и тот взял небольшой отпуск, не появляясь почти две недели, а потом кражи стали все реже и реже, пока...  
"Эпилог станет новым прологом, детектив" — эта фраза долгое время маячила в сознании Шиничи, пока тот ждал нового вызова от вора. И так и не получал.  
Кид наконец нашел то ,что искал и покинул сцену, исчезнув ,как морок, как иллюзия.  
Кудо окончательно упал духом. Он верил, что был достоин хотя бы достойного прощания, а не такого… 

Шиничи прервал свои размышления и нахмурился. Он надеялся на достойное прощание, а не такого неоднозначного приветствия. Фотография преследовала его воображение, как проклятая, заставляя вспоминать даже самые мелкие детали.  
Покраснев, он покачал головой, выкидывая слишком… интересную картинку из головы, и задумчиво сложил руки на груди.  
Предположим, что Кид до сих пор здесь. Кто он? Пришел как реальный человек или в маске? Кто-то, кого они знали, или же незнакомец? Где он делал эти фото? Были ли там еще какие-то фотографии, кроме этой? Если вор все еще здесь, со своей гражданской личностью, то он должен выяснить, кто это, до десяти вечера. До того, как за ними приедут и отвезут обратно в Токио.  
Шиничи посмотрел на часы. двадцать минут третьего. У него достаточно времени. 

***

Кайто в ужасе наблюдал за тем, как Шиничи размышляет, в панике пытаясь придумать хоть какой-то план, который поможет ему не попасться в цепкие руки детектива и уйти неузнанным.  
В голове у него рылись сотни вопросов, но все они могли подождать.  
Самым главным был один-единственный.  
Где его костюм Кида?  
Когда он проснулся с ужасающей головной болью и тошнотой, то понял, что уснул не в своей комнате, которая ему была отведена. Пришлось тащиться в свою, так как все вещи были там. В рюкзаке точно не было ничего, похожего на костюм.  
А это значит, что он где-то просрал свой полный костюм. Не почистив его. И если его найдет детектив…  
Вторым вопросом было сакральное — какого черта он сфотографировал, как дрочит? Да мало того, еще и на телефон Кудо!  
У него было очень много вопросов, на которые он не хотел знать ответы. Но они ему были нужны.  
Выдохнув и допив горячий шоколад, Куроба встал, схватил Хакубу за плечо и потащил в коридор. Детектив рассеянно подчинился, что-то листая в телефоне.  
— Хакуба! Что за чертовщина!? Почему я… сделал это, и что это за деньги! — Кайто примерно знал, что произошло, но решительно спросил это у друга, надеясь получить больше информации.  
Хакуба прищурил глаза в хитрой усмешке.  
— Ты не помнишь? — наконец спросил он, чуть озадаченный. — Ты явно вчера перебрал… Ну, попробуй разгадать сам, Куроба.  
— Это был спор. Я поспорил с тобой? — шестеренки в голове мага начали вращаться с утроенной силой. — Я его выиграл, значит это было условием? Чтобы Кудо увидел… кхм.  
Хакуба молчал, сдержанно улыбаясь. Что-то в его взгляде не понравилось Кайто и он подозрительно нахмурился.  
— Хакублюдок, ты что-то скрываешь… Я узнаю… Кстати, я не у тебя оставил костюм? — вспомнил свою изначальную цель Кайто и хмуро посмотрел на Сагуру.  
— Что… Нет, не оставлял… — детектив удивленно моргнул. На его лице отобразилось понимание. — Стоп. Ты потерял свой костюм?  
— Нет, не потерял… — Кайто попытался улыбнуться, но под обеспокоенным и серьезным взглядом друга дернул щекой и кивнул. — Да. Я понятия не имею, где он.  
Хакуба медленно выдохнул и закрыл глаза рукой.  
День обещал быть невероятно интересным.  
— Мы должны найти его до десяти, Куроба. А еще лучше, как можно быстрее, вдруг на него кто-то наткнется?  
Обеспокоенный Хакуба предложил попытаться вспомнить, где он мог хотя бы примерно находится, но Кайто помнил ровным счетом ничего. Он даже не помнил, как добрался до своей комнаты…  
— Ладно, это моя проблема, — вздохнул Куроба, взлохматив волосы. — Развлекайся. А я пойду искать...  
— Рааааааан, — Раздалось протяжное нытье из-за двери, откуда недавно вышли друзья. — Я знаю, что ты знаешь! Ну скажииии! Я клянусь, сделаю все, что попросишь!  
Мори и семенящая за ней Соноко вышли в коридор. Девушки не стали останавливаться, только вот Ран бросила странный взгляд на замерших у двери парней, и, внезапно покраснев, резко обернулась, ускорив шаг. Соноко подозрительно прищурилась, почему-то задержав свой взгляд на Куробе. На ее лице расцвела странная ухмылка и она, подмигнув, бросилась за подругой.  
— Рааааан!  
— Что за… Сузуки странная девушка… — Недоуменно протянул Кайто, потерев нос.  
— Куроба, ищи ту комнату, где ты сфотографировался. Думаю, будет лучше начать поиски оттуда.  
— А ты?  
— А я пойду в ту комнату, где ты спал и посмотрю там. Вдруг ты спрятал его где-то там...

***

Шиничи скурпулезно изучил фотографию, будто надеясь, что найдет на ней что-то новое. Но, как и в прошлый раз, не было видно почти ничего лишнего, только темная кушетка, торс Кида, его рука… и член, конечно же. Кушетка была самой простой, однотонной, каких было много в гостевых комнатах.  
Впрочем, таких комнат не могло быть много?  
Шиничи еще раз глянул на фотографию, стараясь не залипать на очень собл…. тьфу. Глянул на фотографию и заметил то, на что раньше не обращал внимания. Освещение в кадре было довольно скудным — небольшой источник света сбоку и лунный свет, не очень яркий, но достаточно для того, что бы разглядеть общую картину. Кушетка была все-таки не черной и, выкрутив яркость на максимум, детектив вгляделся получше — она была скорее всего темно-синей со вполне узнаваемым узором.  
Пришла пора идти к Соноко.  
Девушка нашлась в большом зале, куда стеклась большая часть людей с вечеринки. Многие выглядели помятыми и больными, но, в основном, уже не походили на только что поднятых трупов.  
Шиничи прошел мимо, здороваясь со знакомыми и одногруппниками, большинство из них провожали его сияющими от любопытства глазами. Плохо. Все уже знали о… дикпике Кида. И это могло спугнуть вора, заставить его прятаться.  
Оглядевшись, Кудо не заметил своего недавнего знакомого. Ему было плохо? Впрочем, это было не его дело — Куроба был одним из многих его мимолетных знакомств, вряд ли они будут пересекаться в дальнейшем где-то еще, кроме института.  
Но зато нашлась Соноко, болтающая с каким-то чрезвычайно экспрессивным парнем, который так размахивал руками, что почти сбивал огромную вазу рядом. Сузуки явно его не слушала, пристально наблюдая за предметом антиквариата стоимостью в несколько миллионов йен. Что здесь вообще делала эта ваза? Разве Соноко не собиралась основательно вычистить особняк для праздника, убрав из него все дорогие вещи, которые можно было испортить или украсть?  
Одним из слишком резких жестов парень все-таки едва не повалил вазу, но смог ее удержать. Покраснев до кончиков ушей, он огляделся и стремительно испарился куда-то в толпу.  
— Соноко, ты помнишь, у тебя есть темно-синие кушетки или диваны с цветочными узорами? — Кудо с ухмылкой потрогал вазу, покачав ее. Оказывается это была подделка, причем не самого высокого качества.  
— Ммм… Нет. думаю, не помню. Спроси у горничных. А ты, я вижу, долго рассматривал эту фотографию?  
Шиничи не ответил. Все его попытки оправдаться явно будут жалкими, а Соноко в последнее время стала очень остра на язык, и детектив понимал, что скорее всего огребет от нее кучу язвительных замечаний.  
Иногда лучше смолчать.  
— Да, точно, горничные. Спасибо, сестренка, — Шиничи резко развернулся и отправился на поиски знающих слуг.  
Одна из стайки собравшихся в углу горничных быстро вспомнила несколько подобных диванчиков и повела его в те комнаты. Подходящих, учитывая то, как падал свет на фото, оказалось два помещения. Поблагодарив горничную, Кудо задумчиво замер в первой из них, осматриваясь.  
Эта комната была чем-то вроде небольшой гостинной, с двумя диванчиками, несколькими креслами, камином и роялем. Никаких шкафов, куда можно было бы что-то спрятать. В комнате явно кто-то долгое время находился, судя по тому, как пахло в комнате. И явно пил — под одним из кресел нашлась вереница бокалов.  
Вторая комната была поинтереснее, более интимной. Меньше по размеру с одной кушеткой, двумя креслами и большим шкафом с книгами.  
Она и была самой дальней на втором этаже, сюда вряд-ли кто мог забрести случайно.  
И здесь было идеальное место для Кида. Вряд ли кто зайдет. А если и направится кто сюда — дверь закрывалась на замок.  
Будь Шиничи на месте вора, точно бы прятался здесь (хотя, Шиничи вряд ли бы попал в такую ситуацию…).  
— Ничего интересного, — пробормотал Шиничи, плюхаясь в кресло и с удивлением подпрыгнул, почувствовав что-то острое на своем седалище.  
Между спинкой и сиденьем кресла завалилась шпилька. Очень знакомая шпилька — он сам подарил ее Ран около месяца назад в честь окончания первого курса.  
Что она здесь делала?  
Дверная ручка медленно повернулась и дверь открылась. В проем заглянул Куроба.  
— О, — растерянно произнес он. — Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Искал кое-что, — Шиничи показал шпильку. — Ран потеряла.  
— Мори-сан? — пробормотал парень, оглядываясь и заходя. — Уютненько здесь…  
— Не трогай тут ничего, здесь, скорее всего, побывал Кид, — отстраненно заметил детектив, осматривая полки.  
— Кид, — тихо повторил Куроба. — С чл… дикпиком?  
— Да.  
Повисла тишина. Кайто замер на месте, большими глазами разглядывая комнату, почти не дыша. Шиничи фыркнул и подошел к нему.  
— Фанат Кида? — уточнил он, осматривая торшер, стоящий у двери. Именно он светил той ночью? Если это была та комната…  
— Д-да! — слишком громко воскликнул Куроба, отводя взгляд и рассматривая книги. — Вау, сколько тут раритетных книг!  
Кайто протиснулся мимо Шиничи и быстро двинулся вперед, но неожиданно запнулся о ножку кресла и с громким взвизгом грохнулся на пол.  
— Ты в порядке? — беспокойно спросил Кудо, не решаясь подойти. — Не ушибся?  
— Н-нет все хорошо! — выдавив улыбку, Куроба подскочил и практически вылетел из комнаты, стремительно краснея.  
Шиничи недоуменно проводил его взглядом и покачал головой. Что-то во всей этой ситуации его напрягло, но что именно?

***

Кайто заперся в туалете, тяжело дыша. В голове роились одни только матерные мысли и он едва сдержался, чтобы не выматерится вслух. Рука крепко сжимала монокль — еще чуть чуть и он достался бы Кудо.  
А еще упоминание Ран и шпильки заставили его вспомнить. Черт возьми.

В дверь постучались. Кайто растерянно поднял голову и пьяно ухмыльнулся. Итак, кто бы не был там, за дверью, это будет забавно!  
— Открыто, — пропел парень, растянувшись на кушетке. Дверь чуть приоткрылась и в тусклом свете торшера он увидел свою подругу. — Ако? Что ты десь делаешь? Ты же должна… ик! быть с Хакублядком!  
— Хакуб… что? — тихо возмутилась девушка, подходя ближе. — Кид… ты пьян!  
— В говнину, — радостно подтвердил вор, резко кивая головой. Цилиндр, не удержавшись на голове, упал на пол. — Ой. Ако, где твой ухажер? Ты бежала от него? Я гворил тебе, что вы не пара!  
— Кид, тебе действительно нужно…  
Кайто хихикнул, вскочил с кушетки и схватил девушку за руку, закружив ее в вальсе. Она забавно вскрикнула и Куроба внезапно почувствовал щемящую тоску.  
— Прости, Ако. Мне дейсвительно очень-очень жаль, — обняв девушку, он положил голову ей на плечо. — Я действительно очень долго хотел тебе рассказать… И… ик! каждый раз представлял, как ты будешь меня ненавидеть за эту ложь…  
— Кид, — сдавленно прошептала она, пытаясь оттолкнуть вора. — Я не… Ако! Я Ран, Мори Ран!  
Кид отпрянул, в замешательстве глядя на девушку. Она тоже ошеломленно замерла, глядя на его…  
— Аоко? Твою мать, — тихо простонал вор, отступая назад и спотыкаясь о небольшой столик. — Ой…  
— Ты в порядке? — Ран обеспокоенно подошла ближе и ущипнула его за щеку. — Боги, ты действительно похож на Шиничи! Вау… И Аоко… Ты тот парень, что пришел с Хакубой. И ты Кид.  
Вор громко икнул и вытащил из-за пазухи… бутылку виски? и жадно выпил из нее несколько глотков.  
— Курба Катто к вашм услуугам.  
— Куроба Кайто? — уточнила Мори, покачав головой. Какой сюр… — Что ты здесь делаешь? И почему в костюме Кида? Что-то хочешь украсть?  
— Неееет, — заскулил вор, неловко пытаясь вытащить что-то из кармана. Спустя минуту пьяного сопения, он таки достал телефон. — Почему всегда бедный Кид вор и преступник! Вини своего женишка!  
— В чем? — удивилась Ран. — Шиничи виноват в том, что ты здесь? Что за абсурд!  
— Он украл мое сердце!

На этом воспоминание резко обрывалось. Кайто застонал, вспомнив резкое отступление Мори. Теперь все стало чуть яснее. 

***

Ран вышла в коридор, направляясь в небольшую гостинную рядом с общим залом. От шума болела голова, Масаки так и не смог приехать, Соноко хихикала прямо над ухом… Хотелось тишины и спокойствия.  
— Мори-сан! — панический голос Кида… Куробы был не тем, что она сейчас желала слушать, но остановиться пришлось. Видимо он что-то вспомнил со вчерашнего вечера и теперь пришел за ответами.  
— За мной, поговорим в тишине, — помассировала виски Ран, морщась от слишком громкого шума.  
Куроба безпрекословно подчинился и последовал за ней.  
— Ты знаешь, что я — Кид, — начал он с места в карьер, как проверил комнату.  
— И ты влюблен в Шиничи, — кивнула она, мягко улыбнувшись. Кайто спрятал лицо в ладонях и застонал.  
— Я все еще до конца не помню, — признался он. — Как я вообще докатился до… этого?  
— А вот это уже моя вина, — весело хмыкнула Ран.  
— Что!?

— Что!? — Мори аж встала с места, смерив вора странным взглядом. — Что ты сказал?  
— Он украл мое сердечко~~~ — пропел Кид, протягивая ей телефон. — Я поспорил с Хакувыблядком, что запшу свое приза… признание на телефон Шин-чана и я это сделал… Но там слишком много всего, я не могу решить, что выбрать…  
Ран растерянно взяла смартфон и начала листать галерею. Вор действительно постарался. Начав с простого сердечка пальцами, он закончил огромным сердцем из голубей, было даже несколько видео, где он чуть ли не поет дифирамбы Кудо и предлагает стать его парнем.  
— Помоги… — заскулил Кид, почти падая на колени. Сделать это ему помешал собственный плащ, которым он за что-то зацепился на кресле и чуть не упал.  
Ран долистала почти до конца и замерла шокированная увиденным.  
На видео Кид размашисто проводил рукой в белой перчатке по члену — вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз. Наверняка там был и звук, но он был отключен, чему она была безмерно благодарна.  
Она вздрогнула и поспешила вернуться в безопасное место, но листнула не в ту сторону.  
Закрыв глаза, Ран отложила телефон в сторону.  
— Ты влюблен в Шиничи.  
— Да.  
— И ты хочешь ему признаться.  
— Да, — уже с надеждой пропел Кид.  
— Хорошо. Я тебе помогу. Это ведь телефон Шиничи? — дождавшись кивка, Ран легким движением руки удалила все фотографии и видео, кроме самого-самого последнего фото.  
До Шиничи по другому не дойдет.

***

Шиничи вновь залез в телефон и рассмотрел фото, как вспомнил, что в галерее была корзина, откуда файлы должны были быть удалены через тридцать дней.Немного поколебавшись, он решительно открыл корзину и подвис.  
Потому что на первой же фотографии Кид, сложив руки сердечком, кокетливо улыбался. На второй уже висел огромный плакат с надписью “Ты мне нравишься”, третья представляла собой какой-то арт-хаус с блестками, мишурой и бутылкой виски в стороне.  
Четвертым оказалось видео.  
“Эм. Я хотел сказать… нет, надо по-другому… Шиничи, ты мне нравишься… нет, как-то не так…”  
Кудо не мог отвести взгляда от Кида на экране. Он заламывал руки, прикусывал губы, а его щеки и уши были краснее свеклы. Вор что-то мямлил, потом ругался и начинал снова, пока просто грустно не сел и не вздохнул:  
“ — Я не знаю, как тебе признаться… а вдруг ты вообще не ответишь…” — и, потянувшись, выключил камеру.  
Все следующее было просто квинтэссенцией попыток признаться. И это… было мило. Чертовски мило. Кид, который всегда был таким собранным и уверенным в себе, мялся, как школьница в попытках признаться самому популярному в школе парню.  
Пока он не дошел до последнего видео.  
“ — Аааа, Шин-чан, у меня на тебя стоит! — протянул Кид совершенно пьяным, невероятно глубоким и бархатным голосом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.”  
Шиничи покраснел и нерешительно замер, раздумывая над тем, выключить ему видео или досмотреть до конца.  
Камера, вероятно, стояла на столе, к чему-то прислоненная, крупным планом снимая промежность Кида. Рука легла на явно виднеющийся бугорок на штанах поглаживая вставший член сквозь ткань. Шиничи сглотнул.  
“ — Я хочу, чтобы ты засадил мне так, чтобы я забыл ,как меня зовут… И вообще про все на свете забыл… Я пьян? — Кид захихикал и расстегнул ремень, потом ширинку и, сдвинув резинку трусов ниже, вытащил стоящий в почти полной боевой готовности уже знакомый до послдней венки член вора. — О, как круто выглядит, надо сделать фото…”  
Раздался щелчок и Кид пошире расставил ноги, чуть сползая вниз.  
“ — Ах… А потом я бы трахнул тебя, и делал это до тех пор, пока ты не сорвал бы голос и не начал умолять меня остановиться… Но я люблю тебя и никогда не сделал бы больно, поэтому у нас обязательно было бы стоп-слово… — рука ритмично ходила вниз-вверх, вторая легла на яички, чуть сжав их. — А еще я бы хотел, что бы ты подготовил себя передо мной… твои скользкие пальцы скользят в твоем узком анусе и у тебя стоит только от того, что ты сам себя растягиваешь…”  
— Блядь, у меня просто стоит от твоего голоса, — внезапно выпалил Шиничи и тут же захлопнул рот, сжав колени и спрятав горящее от смущение лицо в ладонях. — Бляяяя...  
Шиничи еще раз огляделся, проверил, заперта ли комната и решительно начал разглядывать видео, надеясь найти еще что-нибудь, что указало бы на личность Кида.  
То, что его рука сама потянулась к ширинке джинс, ни о чем не говорило.  
Ему никто еще не говорил таких слов — а каждая фраза, что произносил вор, звучала очень искренней, хоть и пьяно. Было слишком легко представить, как ему это произносят на ухо, в полутемной спальне, теплые, нежные руки касаются его живота и бедер, шелковая ткань приятно скользит по коже...  
Рука на видео чуть оголилась, открывая часы на запястье и Шиничи так и завис — с расстегнутыми и спущенными штанами, с ладонью на члене.  
И в этот момент дверь открылась, Кудо в испуге вскочил, пытаясь выключить видео, но в итоге только уронил телефон, из которого донесся особо пошлый стон и протяжное “Шин-чаан”.  
В дверях соляным, красным до кончиков ушей, столбом застыл Куроба, а если быть точнее — Кайто Кид собственной персоной.  
Из телефона донеслось очередное “я бы вылизал тебя с ног до головы” и Шиничи, позорно взвизгнув, спрятался за кушетку, спешно приведя себя в порядок.

***

Кроме монокля, в той комнате могло быть что-то еще. Кайто помассировал виски и направился туда, в надежде, что Кудо уже ушел. Одна из служанок, нахмурившись, припомнила, что видела, как из того коридора кто-то уходил, похожий на Шиничи, поэтому, воодушевившись, Куроба скользнул к двери и легонько ее дернул. Закрыто. Отмычки всегда были у него с собой, поэтому всего через полминуты Кайто распахнул дверь и замер, ощущая странную смесь смущения и восторга.  
Зрелище ему предстало очень многообещающее.  
Кудо, прикусив губу, мастурбировал, глядя в телефон. Мгновение — и он заметил, что дверь открыта, и поднял взгляд, полный шока и растерянности.  
Секунду спустя Шиничи вскочил и попытался выключить телефон — откуда слышался голос Кида — но уронил его и сам в итоге спрятался за спинку кушетки. Кайто открыл рот, закрыл и досчитал до десяти.  
Потом еще раз.  
Медленно подошел к столику, из-под которого до сих пор доносились очень пошлые комментарии и тихие стоны, выключил телефон и удалил видео. Для надежности еще зашел в корзину и удалил его еще раз.  
— Ты — Кид, — прохрипел Шиничи, так и не встав. — У вас часы одинаковые. Таг Хаер. Аутавия, если я не ошибаюсь.  
— Ты мастурбировал на меня, — хрипло выдавил Кайто, еще в шоке от увиденного.  
— Ты снимал, как дрочишь на меня, — парировал Кудо, чувствуя, что его трясет от смеха.  
— А тебе понравилось то, что ты услышал, — сдавленно попытался пофлиртовать Куроба, но голос не слушался.  
— Да.  
Повисла тишина. Кайто потер затылок, осматривая комнату и, наконец, собрался с силами:  
— Ты мне нравишся.  
— Я заметил… — детектив поднялся с пола, встречаясь взглядом со слишком тяжело дышащим вором.  
— И я хочу предложить тебе встречаться!  
— Я… заметил, — сдавленно прохрипел Шиничи. От голоса Куробы, абсолютно не похожего на бархатный тембр Кида, почти сразу встал и Кудо понял, что лучше бы они встретились уже после того, как он все кончил бы. — Я… Не могу сказать, что хоть чуть-чуть против…  
— У тебя стояк, — заикнулся Кайто, нервно облизывая губы.  
— И у тебя, — тихо ответил слишком наблюдательный Шиничи. — Думаю, я давно был если не влюблен, то испытывал некоторые… привязанности к Кайто Киду. И… и… Я бы хотел попробовать…  
— Я бы хотел помочь тебе с твоей… проблемой, — почти пискнул в конце фразы Куроба, закрывая пылающие щеки руками.  
Шиничи неловко поерзал, почувствовав, что стояк встал еще сильнее, как бы странно это не прозвучало.  
— Только если ты этого хочешь, — хрипло выдохнул он, закрыв глаза и досчитав до десяти. Было до нелепости неловко, особенно после того, как Куроба закрыл дверь на замок.  
— Штаны, детектив, — неожиданно промурлыкал Кид, восстановив свое самообладание и легким шагом приблизился к замершему Шиничи. — Или ты хочешь, что бы я сделал все сам?  
Подавившись, Кудо зашелся кашлем и рухнул на диван. Кайто прищурился в насмешке, но ничего не сказал, споро стягивая с партнера штаны.  
— Т-тебе не кажется, что мы торопимся?  
— Шин-чан, ты разглядел мой член в детальных подробностях, будь добр, дай мне полюбоваться твоим, — только алеющие уши показывали, насколько вор сейчас смущен. Ни в голосе, ни в лице он совсем не поменялся. Даже руки почти не дрожали.  
Судорожно вздохнув и длинно выдохнув, Кудо прикусил губу, почувствовав чужие прохладные пальцы на животе.  
— Я даже не дотронулся до твоего члена, а ты уже так реагируешь. Что же будет, если я решу сделать так? — и Куроба, посмотрев на него снизу вверх, наклонил лицо и обхватил головку губами.  
Шиничи стиснул зубы и вскинул голову, пытаясь не кончить вот прямо сейчас. Кайто ловко орудовал языком по головке, то вылизывая вокруг, то почти полностью беря ее в рот.  
Вторая рука легла ему на яички, мягко массируя их снизу и Кид внезапно заглотил член почти наполовину, задержал на пару секунд и полностью вытащил его изо рта, облизываясь. Кудо вскинул руку, собираясь положить ее на голову Куробе, но, в итоге, одернул ее и закрыл глаза предплечьем.  
— Кажется тебе нравится, Шин-чан? — подразнил Кайто, губами почти касаясь ствола.  
— Прекрати… издеваться, — сквозь зубы прошипел Шиничи, стараясь не смотреть на Куробу, явно наслаждающегося его смущением. — Закончи это!  
— Кончаю, кончаю, — хихикнул вор и снова вобрал в рот член, помогая себе обеими руками.  
Шиничи не сдержал стона и почувствовал, что сейчас кончит — и попытался предупредить Кайто, опустив взгляд вниз. Тот вскинул глаза, искрящиеся весельем и вобрал член почти полностью.  
Кудо застонал, закусил губу и зажмурился, только через пару секунд поняв, что задержал дыхание. Открыв глаза, он выпрямился, схватил вытирающего рот Куробу за воротник, потянул на себя, буквально заставив сесть к нему на колени, и поцеловал, не обращая внимания на тихие протесты.  
Оторвавшись друг от друга, они пару минут сидели молча, пока Шиничи застегивал штаны. Потом переглянулись и тихо засмеялись. Детектив притянул вора к себе и они, немного повозившись, устроились на узкой кушетке.  
Они уже почти расслабились, предпочитая помолчать после достаточно странного и спонтанного эпизода в своей жизни, как Кайто встрепенулся и потянул за что-то, спрятанное между спинкой и сиденьем кушетки, оказавшееся белым плащом.  
— О. Костюм нашелся.


End file.
